garyanddinofandomcom-20200215-history
Show 708 - Start Low, Go Slow
Show 708 was recorded on 4/26/2017 . Opening The Pair open with discussing Aaron B's girlfriend. They also discuss the difficulties of scheduling spring broke. Special Guest Barry Mezey is a reality star discussed as having had a "cock job." He starts off by saying that all the women want to fuck him now and that he fucked 158 women in the last year. He explains how he almost married someone who is a gold digger. He said that women like to be told what to do and bossed around. He plugged his rum and his website during the show. * Juan called him a nutcase * Caller 3 said he was energetic * Caller 4 was asleep * Andy said he was on bath salts * Caller 6 said he sounded like Trump * Alex from Norwalk said he didn't know the size of his schlong * Bob said berry berry bad The pair then argue over the merits of the interview. Show Topics They play a clip submitted by Georgie Porgie at 00:33:18, "Hi Gary and Dino don't be stupid." Branksy's Blue Collar Brew Review Gary didn't have the beer at first and ran to the refrigerator to grab it. The beer was King Cobra and Gary believes this is a repeat. Gary said it was OK, certainly better than E-40. Guests * Juan in Seattle talked about an interview done by Joe Maumee. They talk about malbecs. Juan describes himself as a "wine guy" not having a taste for beer. During Juan's call you could hear Frankie MacDonald's chair. Frankie MacDonald 00:55:22 They open talking about monica. Frankie successfully predicted an earthquake in Chile. Frankie is predicted earthquakes in Indonesia and Japan. Ask Frankie * Mesa Bob from Mesa Arizona favorite type of music, artist; AC/DC Aerosmith, Ozzybourne, September, 2014, favorite is Aerosmith. His favorite song is living on the edge, per Dino's request he sang an excerpt * Alex from Norwalk, what medication are you on? The question was not relayed to Frankie * Caller 3 did not have a question * Brendan from Anaheim, play instrument? Piano, but not anymore * Andy from Andylanta, GA, favorite Pokémon, Pikachu * Chuck from Oregon, Winner of Stanley Cup, Eastern ottawa and Western Anaheim * Stephanie from Sacramento (calling from Chicago, IL), Are you more afraid of Spiders or snakes? Snakes * Gun John, What is the Puget Sound Convergence Zone, It's like an advertisement. Dino gave the acual meaning. When Frankie realized it was a meteorology question Frankie answered a location where airflows or ocean currents meet * Jesus from Lomita favorite X-man, Cyclops and Magneto * Juan from Seattle, Does Monica dance? Yes there is a video of them dancing Show Topics They talk about how people sometimes bow out of fame after getting married. They reference how even Artie Langue is able to "score a hot chick". Gary said he liked Las Vegas during the Sands and Rivera days. Gary made reference to the antt-luxury commercials aired by Stratosphere. * Gig Schmidt in Stratosphere Hotel and Casino Commercial * Stratosphere -Take Vegas Back Commercial Gary and Dino do not like the Ultrapool common in Las Vegas such as Rehab at the Hard Rock Casino and Bare at the MGM Grand Casino. Gary and Dino were aware of how bad of a neighborhood that Stratosphere is located in (They did not mention that it's called Naked City by the location). Dino referenced Slots-o-fun. Guests, continued * Mesa Bob typically works during the show's recording. He talks about various places he has been for Corporate Events such as Puerto Peñaso, Sonora, Sedona and Las Vegas. Dean talked about stopping at Calico near Fort Irwin, CA. Bob asked if the pair if either watched "Weed Week" on VICELAND. Mike TImpson was referred to as "Tim Sin" Show Topics, continued * Mountain Lions P55 and P56 are having trouble surviving in Los Angeles. * Northern California Mountain Lion takes dog from house while the family slept. * Arkansas fast tracks executions due to running out of drugs. ** Dean says he's supports the death penalty and disagrees with the drug companies' refusal to make them. ** Gary reads off the final meal of each inmate executed that week. Juan is brought in to give his opinion of Tartar sauce and fries. * THC Dosage is difficult to gauge for Marijuana shops. Infrequent users can get high from smaller doses than regular users. Gary says Microdosing is "taking off." Gary quoted from the article "Start Low, Go Slow" titling the episode. * Todd Heap runs over his own daughter. * Man accidentally backs over and kills girlfriend's child with pickup truck * 15-year-old decapitated by man in truck in Palms, Los Angeles, CA * Woman wearing pajamas robs 6 Salt Lake City banks * Canada man runs over his own grandson * Man apologizes for slapping women on their butts, offers to be slapped back. Snack Exchange Little Debbie Cosmic Brownies from Andy B in NY, Tom Leykis tried it earlier that day and said it was good. Guests, Part 3 * Stephanie from Sacramento was in Chicago for Business. She talked about the drugs she's pushing on to doctors and how she's going to teach doctors how to use the company's product. Stephanie referenced show 705 and said she has never been to jail. While describing her gratitude for the 3rd men for giving her encouragement she reference Bob and Paul "Baily" Batey. ** Stephanie also described getting car buying advice from Manjul, inspiring imitations from Gary and Dino. * Jose said that Calm Bram's songs are stuck in his head. He also talked about the 1992 LA Riots. Gary was in Hoboken and wasn't in LA until 1994. They discuss racism in Los Angeles. The Deep Fry Fry opens with a keyboard dedication to Stephanie. Fry discusses what his last meal would be. Because Fry sometimes gets into a "funk" he does not carry a gun. Fry talks about a trip he made to Las Vegas. Listener Submissions * 03:45:44 John Car submitted a song called "Vape Me" * 03:46:42 Jose "The Ho" sent a song called "Black Porn Style" originally sent to Mike Timpson, but relayed to Gary and Dino. All that can be heard is "yeah" quitely followed "you can't be putting that in your mouth. * 03:56:13 John Car's Vape me was played again Show Topics, Part 3 * Colerain Township, Ohio; Former cop who admitted to killing his wife is not insane ** They compare and revisit the man calling 911 over magic brownies as both stories' callers had a similar tone of voice. Guests, Part 4 * 03:57:29 White Lauren playing a bass guitar and sang "Vape Me" followed by saying "Mastabatory Holdup." She: ** also improvised "I'm doing Gary and Dino" ** said she "climbs tall men" and would "climb Gary like a "jungle gym" ** mentioned the boat cruise a few weeks earlier and said she enjoyed it. ** referenced the donkey around 04:04:00 which is a reference to an early show. ** would attend Spring Broke ** said there was no orgy on the boat cruise ** said her neighbors do not mind that she plays the bass nor that she is loud when she has company. Show Topics, Part 4 04:18:00 Man arrested for DUI discovered with beer, urine in plainview in the vehicle Guests, Part 5 * Aaron in SF talks about the "B" reaction to the Gary and Dino show. "B" found out that Aaron was in LA because of the Gary and Dino show. Aaron talks about a mishap involving borrowing a car, he was pranked by multiple people into thinking he caused scratches to someone's car when they were there when he borrowed it. Don't be Stupid 04:35:14, After the musical intro Dino sang about Barry from show 707 They speculate whether or not Manjul is the best source of advice on car buying. They transition on whether it's a good idea for someone who you're in a relationship with to be interested in your radio career. They then play some music from Steve the Shitter. French Fry was brought on to discuss the spoiler effect and what to say before the show is posted. *Naked Kentucky Man runs into traffic **Dino noted that the reporter had a similar Cadence to John Car *Woman calls 911 70 times but had no emergency to report *Stabbing attacker arrested, but the people interviewed were more interesting than the story itself. *Pittsburg, PA man and woman arrested for naked photoshoot in Public. *Naked Georgia Teenagers have sex in the middle of the street, on the actual street.